


Don't Fall

by im_pie_la



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: A lot of my stories involve Phan falling off things?, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making-out, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As most times they ended up alone together kissing, it turned into something more, Phil pulling himself up even further to unbuckle his belt, and frantically leaning down to continue their heated kiss. </p>
<p>Dan reached between them to open his trousers, Phil balancing himself on his knees, one leg dangerously close to slipping over the edge of the sofa cushions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall

Dan held his phone precariously above his face, as he tapped away at the screen with his thumbs. It was late evening, and they had both posted videos, Dan was scrolling through the comments and tweets that had been left for them. 

Phil smiled at him, from where he was perched by Dan's feet, the taller boy stretched across the sofa. 

Slowly, without Dan noticing, he set his laptop down on the coffee table in front of his and crawling over to Dan, who almost immediately dropped his phone to the cushion beside him and opened up his arms for Phil. 

Phil smiled and pushed himself up, tangling his legs with Dan's. 

He pressed his lips carefully to Dan's, who put his arms around Phil's waist, steadying him, pulling him closer. 

As most times they ended up alone together kissing, it turned into something more, Phil pulling himself up even further to unbuckle his belt, and frantically leaning down to continue their heated kiss. 

Dan reached between them to open his trousers, Phil balancing himself on his knees, one leg dangerously close to slipping over the edge of the sofa cushions. 

And of course, because he was the clumsiest person possible, he fell, narrowly avoiding the coffee table (Thank God for small mercies) and collapsing into a groaning heap on the floor. 

He lay there for a second, thanking himself for buying the shag rug, which slightly cushioned his fall. 

He felt Dan's hand go to his back, and heard the younger boy laughing hard. 

"Are... Are you, okay?" The last word was hardly audible, through breathy laughter. 

Phil uncurled himself, his head had ended up under his chest and arm, and his legs were just sprawled all over the place. He gave Dan an indignant look, sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"Thanks Dan." He said, but a slow grin spread over his face, as he climbed back up next to Dan, snuggling into his side, their previous actions forgotten in favour for Dan laughing softly and Phil huffing jokingly into his chest. 

"Anytime Phil," Dan giggled, ducking his head into Phil's hair. Phil curled closer to Dan, yawning as his eyes slid closed. Dan smiled, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend, before resting his forehead against Phil's hair and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, sorry for that awful first part and no smut. Absolutely no experience in that field; I'm going from fanfiction, here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
